1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly having an improved anti-EMI function.
2. Description of Related Arts
Taiwan Pat. No. M266600, issued on Jun. 1, 2005, discloses a cable connector assembly comprising an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals retained in the insulative housing, a cable electrically connected with the terminals, and a metal shell mounted to the insulative housing. The metal shell is not provided with any grounding structure.
As discussed above, a cable connector assembly having an improved anti-EMI function prevention is needed.